The Adventures of Cheat Device Infantry!
by taboo1
Summary: Weird idea, the life of a AW Infantry under the influence of Gameshark and Codebreaker codes!
1. Unlimited Rounds

NOTE: Ok, this is my first and possibly only fanfic, it's stupid, weird and what not so if you read and review I'll be grateful that someone cares and I might make some more chapters.  
  
NOTE2: I don't own anything here only Nintendo owns this stuff.  
  
Chapter 1 - Unlimited Rounds  
  
Andy "What's a airport? What's a CO? What's a Nell?"  
  
Nell "Andy, deploy a Infantry already!"  
  
Andy "What's a Deploy?"  
  
Nell "Never mind, I'll do it!"  
  
*Nell deploys Infantry*  
  
*Infantry comes out*  
  
Andy "Go to the Olaf's big metal thingy."  
  
Nell "You mean a MD Tank?"  
  
Andy "Yeah, go attack it!"  
  
Nell "Andy, NO!"  
  
*Infantry runs off to fight MD Tank*  
  
Olaf "MHAHAHA! Stupid Andy sent an Infantry to defeat my MD Tank AGAIN!"  
  
*Infantry checks intel for MD Tank attack*  
  
(2% Dmg.)  
  
*Infantry starts shooting MD Tank*  
  
Olaf "HAHAHA! Soon it will stop firing and my Tank will destroy it!"  
  
*Infantry shoots for 50 days eventually destroying MD Tank*  
  
Olaf "WHAT?!" *Head explodes*  
  
*Screen starts messing up*  
  
Infantry "`/4`/! | ||113|) 4 9u`/ ||\| 4 M|) 74|\||!"  
  
Nell "\/3 \/0|\|?!!?"  
  
*Victory Screen appears*  
  
Andy "We Won!" 


	2. Always Play As Sturm

Ch. 2 - Always Fight Sturm  
  
Olaf - "MUHAHA! I will crush Orange Star!"  
  
*Olaf blows pink smoke*  
  
Andy "O_O"  
  
Nell "O_o"  
  
Andy "Er...I need to make a tank!"  
  
*Andy makes Infantry*  
  
Nell "Um...go capture BM HQ!"  
  
Infantry "Okye dokye!"  
  
*Infantry enters Head Quarters*  
  
Olaf? "MUHA|-|4! I sh411 kill y0u!"  
  
Infantry "0_o"  
  
Strum "I am now...WHAT?! I AM NOT STRUM!"  
  
Sturm "There now I can win! HAHA!"  
  
Infantry "Why?"  
  
Sturm "Because it's right!"  
  
Infantry "Whatever Strum!"  
  
Sturm "NOO! I AM NOT STRUM!"  
  
*Sturm's head starts spinning and blowing pink smoke*  
  
Infantry "0_O"  
  
Nell "o_O"  
  
Andy "*_O"  
  
*Sturm's head spins so much is screws off*  
  
Sturm "GAH! NO! GET AWAY!"  
  
Infantry "*giggle snicker*"  
  
Sturm "NO! STOP LAUGHING!"  
  
Infantry "Uh...oh capture base!"  
  
*Infantry captures HQ*  
  
*Victory screen appears*  
  
Andy "Um...ok yay?" 


	3. No CO Power Player 2

Note: I REALLY don't like this chapter, I think it's my worst one yet but I'll try it anyway. Anywho I'm addressing the problem with the fic so far it's too short. There will be longer chapters later perhaps in ch 5 or something.  
  
Note2: You know what? I DO own AW MUHAHA! Um...well...I don't.  
  
Ch.3 - No co power p2  
  
Andy "Woo! We're gonna drive Olaf's forces out of Orange Star!"  
  
Nell "Yes..."  
  
Andy "What's wrong Nell?"  
  
Nell "I just don't know, just a bad feeling I guess."  
  
Andy "Ok then! Anyway, time to start!"  
  
*Andy makes Infantry*  
  
Olaf "HA! Andy has no idea but my CO power is ready! HAHAHA!"  
  
Olaf "Let the winds of war blow!"  
  
Nell "OH NO! Andy, look out! Olaf's going to fart!"  
  
Olaf "HAHA, that's right Nell! Just hold on..."  
  
Andy "?"  
  
*Olaf starts struggling with his power*  
  
Olaf "HMMM! UMH! WHAT?!"  
  
Nell "Um...Andy he can't use his power for some reason! ATTACK!"  
  
Andy "OK! Infantry get the Head Quarters!"  
  
Infantry "YES SIR!"  
  
*Infantry runs to Olaf's room in the HQ*  
  
Olaf "GET AWAY! I'll have my troops crush you!"  
  
*Suddenly HQ is surrounded by MD Tanks*  
  
Nell "NO! The infantry's trapped!"  
  
Olaf "YES! Now I can unleash my power!"  
  
Andy "NOOO!"  
  
Infantry *gasp*  
  
Olaf "LET THE WINDS OF WAR BLOW!"  
  
*Olaf finally farts releasing a toxic cloud all over the map*  
  
BM Troops "GAH! Can't breathe! Why? We were able to stand it before!"  
  
Olaf "HA! WHEW! HUH?! It can't be!"  
  
*Infantry is still standing*  
  
Infantry "HA! I held my breath!"  
  
*Infantry runs to roof and jumps up and down on it*  
  
Olaf "NOOO!"  
  
*HQ gets smaller and smaller until is pounded into the ground, then OS base rises*  
  
Nell "YES! The Infantry did it!"  
  
Andy "YAY!"  
  
*Victory screen appears*  
  
Nell "That was genius!" 


	4. Always Play As Nell

Ch. 4 - Always Play As Nell  
  
Nell "Andy? ANDY!"  
  
Nell "Where are you!"  
  
*Nell walks into her room*  
  
Andy "HIYA NELL!"  
  
Nell "Andy?! What are you doing wearing my clothes?!"  
  
Andy "Yeah! Now I can be as smart as you are!"  
  
Nell "o_o"  
  
Andy "OK! Now time to command the troops! I'm gonna beat Green Earth and Eagle!"  
  
*Andy makes Infantry*  
  
Eagle "Heh, there's nothing that can stop...me...O_O"  
  
Eagle "EWW! Bombers! Get OS and that sicko Andy out of my sight!"  
  
*Bombers fly to the only Infantry*  
  
Nell "AH! How are we going to win?! We have to get out of here!"  
  
Andy "Nope! I know just what to do! I'm going to use MY CO power!"  
  
*Andy uses Lucky Star*  
  
Andy "Infantry attack!"  
  
*Infantry attacks, destroying all the bombers*  
  
Eagle "WHAT?! Andy I'll get you for this!"  
  
*Eagle retreats*  
  
Andy "YAY! Now I'm going to dye my hair blonde!"  
  
Nell "Andy!"  
  
*Nell takes her clothes off Andy*  
  
Andy "EKK! Ok I'll stop!"  
  
*Victory screen appears*  
  
Nell "Ew...*shudders*" 


	5. Attack power 5000?

NOTE: Eh? After 4 chapters my word count is 666? Scary... Anyway, this next chapter is in NO way intended to be an insult to Yu-Gi-Oh! fans.  
  
MOTE2: NO! I WILL OWN AW! (sniff) I will...  
  
Ch. 5 - Atk Pow 5000?  
  
Andy "Ok we're off to fight Green Comet!"  
  
Nell "YELLOW Comet Andy."  
  
Andy "Bless you!"  
  
Nell "Hm"  
  
*Meanwhile at YC HQ*  
  
Kanbei "HA! OS has set up base here, Kanbei shall crush with new attack plan!"  
  
Sonja "What might that be father?"  
  
Kanbei "I, Kanbei, now have the power of the Millennium Items and the deck to match!"  
  
Sonja "EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
Kanbei "It is decided! Go Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
*Kanbei slaps card onto his desk*  
  
Sonja "Father?"  
  
Kanbei "Silence! I am not finished!"  
  
*places a bunch of cards on top*  
  
Kanbei "MUHA! Now Kanbei's card has 5000 attack power! HAHAHA!"  
  
Sonja "O_o"  
  
*Back to OS HQ*  
  
Nell "Hm, Kanbei isn't deploying anything."  
  
Andy "Then we'll start first!"  
  
*Andy makes Infantry*  
  
Andy "Ok Infantry! Go to YC HQ!"  
  
Infantry "Yes, M'AM!"  
  
*Infantry runs off*  
  
Kanbei "Kanbei MAD! Nothing is happening!"  
  
Sonja "Well of course nothing is happening father. That's all a silly card game."  
  
Kanbei "Kanbei sad. (sniff)"  
  
*Suddenly, a loud rumble comes from the desk*  
  
Sonja "What?"  
  
*Infantry enters room*  
  
Infantry "HUH? Whoa!"  
  
*huge dragon appears*  
  
Kanbei "WOOHA! Kanbei crush evil west army! ATTACK!"  
  
Sonja "0_O"  
  
*screen starts messing up*  
  
Unseen Voice "Dragon Appeared!"  
  
*Climatic music plays*  
  
*Infantry appears in front of Dragon*  
  
Infantry "OH NO! Must stop Kanbei and take over the Head Quarters!"  
  
*List of options appears under infantry*  
  
*Attack, Psyenergy, Items, Djinn, Summon, and Defend*  
  
Nell "Oh my god! What is that?!"  
  
Andy "Nell! Tell it to do something!"  
  
Nell "Um...Attack!"  
  
Infantry "Understood!"  
  
*Infantry attacks with rifle*  
  
Unseen Voice "Dragon takes damage for 1!!!"  
  
Unseen Voice "Infantry felled Dragon!"  
  
*Victory music plays*  
  
Kanbei "NOOO! Kanbei must not lose! Come Sonja! We must leave!"  
  
Sonja "But Fa-"  
  
*Kanbei grabs Sonja by the hand and runs away from area*  
  
Infantry "Ready to capture base!"  
  
*Infantry jumps up and down on HQ*  
  
Infantry "Base captured sir!"  
  
*Victory screen appears*  
  
Nell "Um...that was interesting...I think..." 


	6. Dead AI

Ch. 6 - Dead AI  
  
NOTE: This one has 3 video game referances, Resident Evil, and 2 others. For a cookie, what are the other 2 games refered to?  
  
Andy "Hey Green Earth's back!"  
  
Nell "Yes, Eagle too."  
  
Eagle "HA! I can fight again now that I have that evil image out of my head! *shudders*"  
  
*Eagle produces nearly 30 Infantry*  
  
Nell "AH! He has us completely surrounded!"  
  
Andy "Um...Nell! We still have enough for one infantry!"  
  
*Andy makes Infantry*  
  
*Suddenly grass and OS bases switch colors*  
  
Eagle "HA PATHETIC! My army shall crush it! Attack!"  
  
*Nothing moves*  
  
Eagle "What? Get going! Ah, I see it now!"  
  
*Eagle uses Lightning Strike*  
  
Eagle "There, now go!"  
  
*Infantry lurches forward at a very slow rate*  
  
Andy "OH NO! Infantry fire!"  
  
Infantry "Yes Commander!"  
  
*Infantry fires and a unit explodes at first hit*  
  
Nell "Eh? His units are incredibly weak!"  
  
Andy "It still looks like he'll be overwhelmed!"  
  
Nell "Then there's one thing left to do. We'll join him in the fighting and capture the Capital City!"  
  
Andy "Are you sure?"  
  
Nell "Yes, now let's get ready!"  
  
*Nell and Andy come out of HQ in combat gear*  
  
Nell "Infantry hold on! We'll fight with you!"  
  
Andy "We need to get to GE HQ fast!"  
  
Infantry "OK! I think there was an underground pipeline that led there!"  
  
Andy "Really? Let's go!"  
  
*After a few minutes wandering the pipeline, the team finds a lab of some sort*  
  
Andy "Hey, what's all this stuff?"  
  
Infantry "How are we supposed to know?"  
  
Nell "Hm, looks like a germ lab."  
  
*Andy turns left and sees some plants*  
  
Andy "Hey, look palm trees!"  
  
Infantry "Haha, funny. Well not really."  
  
Andy "What do you mean? They are."  
  
Nell "Those look like herbs, but in green, red and blue?"  
  
Infantry "Well let's focus on what we're doing."  
  
Nell "Um, oh yes GE HQ. Let's go."  
  
*After a little more travelling, they reach the end and end up in the middle of the street*  
  
Nell "Great we finally got out!"  
  
Infantry "Yeah, cool."  
  
Andy "Eh? Something's wrong."  
  
Nell "Hm, you're right, it's way to quiet for a GE city."  
  
Infantry "You would think the citizens would attack or something."  
  
Andy "Um, yeah, and it's way to green."  
  
Infantry "According to intel, we're a few hours away from the HQ."  
  
Andy "Hm? Oh yeah sure."  
  
*Without anyone noticing, Andy takes out a small bag*  
  
Infantry "Anyway, there's just a building in the way of the city limits."  
  
Nell "Well I guess we start walking then?"  
  
Andy "Yup."  
  
*Soon later, they find this building*  
  
Nell "Hm, looks like a hospital of some sort."  
  
Infantry "Well let's go in."  
  
Andy "Right."   
  
*Group enters the hospital*  
  
Infantry "Creepy looking, reels of death and candy?"  
  
*Suddenly a girlish scream fills the entry lobby*  
  
Nell "And...AH!"  
  
Nell "ANDY QUIT WEARING MY CLOTHES!"  
  
Andy *pouts* "But they make me feel pretty!"  
  
Infantry "Eh? Andy? Are you...ok?"  
  
Andy "I'm fine."  
  
Infantry "So let's find the way out."  
  
Nell "I guess we should head into some of the rooms to the right."  
  
Andy "Ok, lead the way!"  
  
*After seeming seconds of searching rooms they find something odd*  
  
Infantry "Hey, look at this paper! It's creepy!"  
  
Nell "What does it say?"  
  
Infantry "It says Patient Name: Olaf!"  
  
Andy "Olaf? Couldn't be the one we know right?"  
  
Infantry "It is, Home: Blue Moon, Occupation: Commanding Officer."  
  
Nell "What was he here for?"  
  
Infantry "Morbid Obesity"  
  
Infantry "Hey, there's something else! It's in a different handwriting."  
  
Nell "What does that say?"  
  
*Infantry reads aloud*  
  
Olaf's CO Power  
  
MUHAHA! I now know what my CO power can really do! Everytime I fart, it kills every unit on the map! All I have to do is hold it in. Grit had a great idea to get into a GE city and kill all the units! Only it's weird, nothing's going down. Everyone's starting to look like walking corpses. I'm scared! I want my mommy! I'm getting out of here fast!  
  
Andy "What could all that mean?"  
  
Infantry "Do you think that's why the city's empty?"  
  
Nell "Perhaps."  
  
*Suddenly a pale decaying hand grabs someone's sholder, and another girlish scream is heard*  
  
Nell "Andy, wha...!"  
  
Infantry "O_O"  
  
Andy "EEK! EVIL ZOMBIE!"  
  
*Andy takes out red water gun and shoots*  
  
Nell "You brought a water gun?! Are you insane?!"  
  
Andy "NO! Now help me before my dress gets all dirty!"  
  
*Amazingly, the zombie explodes after being shot with water*  
  
Infantry "WHAT?!"  
  
Nell "It...worked?"  
  
Andy "What? Don't you know water make zombies explode? You're so silly sometimes Nell!"  
  
*Infantry stares at rifle in thought*  
  
Andy "So after getting trough the hospital Andy and crew came to the hq!"  
  
taboo "Shut up Andy! That's for the little stars to say!"  
  
*So after getting trough the hospital Andy and crew came to the hq and make their way to the main office with Eagle inside*  
  
Eagle "Nell, an infantry, and Nel-I mean Andy! (stupid dress!)"  
  
Andy "AH HA! Another eeevvvvvillll zombie to kill!"  
  
*Andy begins shooting water at Eagle*  
  
Eagle "Sto-*pits water out* it Andy! (Crossdressing weirdo!)"  
  
Infantry "Err...I'm going to go capture the base!"  
  
*Infantry runs outside and finds a rope and starts pulling it*  
  
GE Infantry "H-hey! I'm sliding near the edge of the roof! AHH!"  
  
*Infantry keeps pulling until the other infantry falls off the building, suddenly the HQ is painted orange*  
  
*Victory screen appears*  
  
Nell "Huh? Oh um...we won yay." 


	7. Always Day 1

WHEW! After a long battle with writer's block I've finally have a new chapter up! Hopefully my writing spur will continue! Hope you like it!  
  
I don't own AW! (sniffle sniffle)  
  
Chapter 7 - Always Day 1  
  
"Day 1"  
  
*Max is alone in his room, hunched over something*  
  
Max - Ok good, yeah, just a bit more, YES!  
  
*Andy enters*  
  
Andy - Max! What are you doin- O_O'  
  
Max - N-nothing! I'm not doing anything! G-go away!  
  
*Andy slowly backs out of room shocked*  
  
*Max continues hammering away at what's in his hands*  
  
"Day 1"  
  
Max - YAHOO! Hee hee hee!  
  
*Nell enters*  
  
Nell - Max, what's all the excitement about?  
  
Max - Nell look!  
  
Nell - EWW! Get that that thing away from me!  
  
Max - Fine! Suit yourself!  
  
*Nell runs scared*  
  
"Day 1"  
  
*Max is sweating, alot*  
  
Max - WHEW! *gasp pant* That was exciting and worth it!  
  
*Infantry enters*  
  
Infantry - AHH! Unclean! How can you do that willingly Max?!  
  
Max - Well, if you don't like my hobby, then go away!  
  
Infantry - ._.'  
  
*Infantry leaves*  
  
"Day 1"  
  
*Sturm busts into room*  
  
Sturm - MAX! I can't defeat you if you don't send...O_O  
  
Max - What?  
  
Sturm - The rumors ARE true! Max has one!   
  
Max - Yeah, so? Everyone does.  
  
Sturm - Well, mine's longer!  
  
Max - Oh yeah! Prove it!  
  
*Sturm takes off his cloak*  
  
Max - OH MY GOD! IT'S HUGE!  
  
Sturm - Yes, I've had it like this for a few days.  
  
Max - Well, um, mine can beat it!  
  
Sturm - Moron! They can't fight!  
  
Max - I'll show you!  
  
*Max grabs Sturm's thing*  
  
Sturm - WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
*Max finally shows what he's been working on for the past 3 days*  
  
Sturm - GIMME BACK MY TAMAGOTCHI!  
  
Max - NO! I said I'll have the best one! This time I'll be sure of it!  
  
*Hurl's Sturm's Tamagotchi out the window*  
  
Max - AHAHA! Now I have the longest living Tamagotchi in Cosmo Land!  
  
Sturm - NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*Sturm leaps out window*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Max - Well, that's the end of Sturm, I hope.  
  
*Victory screen appears*  
  
Max - WAHOO! Huh? Sturm was the enemy CO? Oh well. 


	8. Unlimited Super CO Power

Ch 8 - Unlimited Super CO Power  
  
Note: well, the three games in ch 6 were in fact, Resident Evil (Zombies,   
  
Herbs etc.) Super Famicom Wars (The scene where the infantry capture GE HQ)   
  
and finally, Zombie Ate My Neighbors (That red gun that Andy pulled out? yup   
  
it's one of the weapons.)  
  
*Gives half of a cookie to Yoyo and Bross for getting it a bit right*  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
*In Hachi's Shop*  
  
Hachi - You owe me a lot of AW Coins and points Sami!  
  
Sami - SHADUP! I know I do!  
  
Hachi - Fine! Get out there and just steal some stuff then! Hahaha!  
  
Sami - Fine then! I'll rob everything and everyone in sight!  
  
*Sami storms out*  
  
Hachi - ._.' I was kidding. I was just going to tell you to go to War Room,   
  
then drink your sleep, get 8 hours of drugs and don't do milk!  
  
*In Orange Star HQ*  
  
Sami - MEH! I'll show him!  
  
Nell - Sami, where are you going?  
  
Sami - ...Out...  
  
Nell - Well, we're short on funds at the moment so could you capture some   
  
stuff as you go?  
  
Sami - Yup! That's what I plan on doing!  
  
Nell - Ah good! Just take this infantry along will you?  
  
Infantry - H-hi! *shudder twitch*  
  
Sami - What's wrong with him?  
  
Nell - Erm...  
  
*Nell whispers to Sami*  
  
Nell - *mumble mumble* Tamagot- *mumble mumble* annoying beeping  
  
Sami - Oh...that.  
  
Infantry - AH! I can hear it! E-V-I-L!  
  
Sami - O_o Uh, let's go Infantry.  
  
*Sami and the Infantry head into the OS garage where an APC awaits*  
  
Infantry - Ok then so I'll just-  
  
*THWAP*  
  
Infantry - OW! x_x  
  
*Sami backs away from unconscious Infantry with a hunk of cheese in hand*  
  
Sami - There! Now to disguise the body!  
  
*Sami does so then leaves in the APC to Black Hole HQ*  
  
Andy - Sami! Sam-ay! Salami Super Sami-o! Where are y-COOL! A CLOWN!  
  
*Andy runs over and jumps up and down on a very unmoving clown-type person in   
  
an army uniform*  
  
Andy - Come on! I wanna ppplllaaayyy! ^o^  
  
*At the top floor of BH HQ*  
  
Sturm - Hm...Sami's running amok in MY city! Bah! No matter! I can just blow   
  
pink smoke and pretend everything's ok by acting like I'm in control of the   
  
situation!  
  
*Sturm blows pink smoke and goes about his business as usual*  
  
*Inside the APC with Sami*  
  
Sami - Money, money, money got to find someone fast out here or els- HEY!   
  
There we go! A child molester on the sidewalk!  
  
*Sami attempts to run over said person but fails*  
  
Adder - HOLY S**T! That crazy girl nearly ran me over! She made me break my   
  
new high heels too! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Sami - DAMN! Oh well, I'm near the main building here anyway! If anyone has   
  
money, it's Sturm!  
  
*Sami enters the BH Headquarters*  
  
Sturm - AH HA! I have you in my trap Sami!  
  
Sami - What trap?  
  
Sturm - My trap to tell you my latest, EVIL, plot hole infested plan!  
  
Sami - AHHH! NOOO! *Ducks and covers*  
  
Sturm - First, I shall kidnap you and kill Andy! Then, when Andy comes to get   
  
you, I'll kill him! After, I shall find a Sonja outfit in a box of Bran Flaks   
  
with extra raisin Flak hats, wear it and the rule the world as Mr. and Mrs.   
  
Sturm!  
  
*Wedding bells play Sturm's theme*  
  
Sami - AHHH! IT'S EARSPLITTINGLY MADNESS RAMBLE! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Sturm - MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
*Sturm leaps out of the HQ and plummets to earth*  
  
Sami - YAY! Now I can take over Black Hole!  
  
*Sami sets foot on the roof and the whole thing collapses under her*  
  
*Victory Screen appears*  
  
Sami - WOO! Now I don't owe Hachi anything...and I scared a child molester!   
  
^_^ 


End file.
